You are My Home
by Hakui-Kitsu
Summary: Request Fic. "I've been gone for far too long, and I wonder if it's all the same. Are you there, waiting for me? Because, for me, all I want is to be home where my heart truly lies." Matise Devoncroix's POV.


Disclaimer: The avatar bases for the following characters belong to Gaia Online. The personalities and specific appearance belongs to Eve and Matise Devoncroix, though.

You are My Home

It's been a long time since I could breathe so deeply and so freely without the hardened edge of paranoia at my back. Although, that paranoia will always be there, no matter how long I go without fighting. I've fought for what has felt like years. Hell, not even that. It's felt like _centuries_ rather. So, now, when there's no war to be won and no battle to be fought, it all feels strange. The soft chirps of the birds high up in the trees, and the soft crunches beneath my boots on this once often traveled path, they all seem strange and yet soul-shatteringly familiar. It's really been a long time, too long in fact.

I used to take this path all the time, when I wanted to get away and spend some time with myself, and all that I could hear was nature taking its course. I remember how the grass would whistle in the breeze; the flowers faint on the wind's back with a mixture of the water from the nearby waterfall. Oh, that waterfall. I could have wasted _days_ just watching it stream down that cliff. It was so beautiful and so powerful that I could feel a near ecstasy just by being in its presence. My friends thought it was weird how I could watch something and gain such respect from its beauty. I thought of how weird they were for not being caught in its glistening waters. There was one person, though, who could actually share my love. One who talked of similar things like I did for the waterfall. She was, and still is, truly special to me.

It has been so long, so long since I first met her, that all my memories of her have clouded my mind of our first encounter. I know I'll remember later when I've taken a moment to just sit and think, though. Trying to think of when and where we first met makes me shuffle through all the memories we've had, though, and some of them are good while some of them are - to their deepest core - painful. My first memory of her smile is something that brings a pained smile to my face, for example. Her smile is something that will always be crystal clear in my mind, but having not seen that smile for so long, it has become like an illness. While I had been gone, I could see her every time I closed my eyes. My dreams were always filled with her. Dreams that were like flashing moments in time, a montage if you will. Moments that showcased her happiness, sadness, anger, anxiety, excitement - all of them making my love for her grow. So, every time I woke up after falling asleep - which were only a few minutes at a time - my heart would always sink below ground when I realize it had all been a dream. I've always had mixed emotions about dreams.

Now, I can smell the water wafting in the air along with the soft roar of the waterfall. I know I'm not too far off from my special place, or should I say _our_ special place? I remember the first time I brought you there. We spent the rest of the day just laying back on the fresh green grass, watching small clouds slowly float by while listening to the water rushing down the cliff side. While most would say it was the most uneventful, I think it was one of the best days of my life. I wonder if you're there now, or have been since I've been gone. When I reach the end of this path, will I see your silhouette out in the meadow by the waterfall? The force behind that wish is haunting - almost devastating so.

As my mind shifts back to the present, my eyes are blinded by the sun. For it is staring straight at me, slowly settling into the horizon. When I take my hand and mask the sunlight from my eyes, I soon see a figure standing not too far off. I know it is you who is that figure. There isn't a doubt in my mind that it isn't you. It feels like I've just sprouted wings as I run to you and call out your name. You turn to me, and once again, that smile showers me in light I hadn't seen in what felt like a lifetime. The last piece to my epitome of happiness is hearing _you_ call _my_ name.

"Matise!" And I am home.

* * *

A/N: Whew! I tried my hardest to make this as good as it could be. I really wanted to set the mood and make it feel genuine. Also, this was request I got from a frequent requester of mine. So, I hope this was good enough, Eve! I also hope I didn't get the personality/emotions wrong for the characters since they are sort of based of real people. Their avatar-selves anyway. Constructive criticism wanted! CYA


End file.
